This study is designed to determine if transfusion of allogenic blood to HIV-1-infected persons leads to immune activation and consequent induction of HIV-1 and/or CMV replication, and whether this adversely affects clinical prognosis. The study will determine the role of donor leukocytes in producing this activation by examining the effect of removing leukocytes by filtration on viral induction and clinical progression. Finally, the study will examine the long-term persistence of circulating donor lymphocytes after transfusion to determine if occult graft-versus-host disease may be a significnata ocurrence in AIDS patients.